


Nuvole rosa, nuvole di drago

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [4]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: “Oh Laure’... te li vedi gli elfi?”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Nuvole rosa, nuvole di drago

**Author's Note:**

> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due ogni sera (sto già fallendo, shh).
> 
> Questo è il risultato della decima giornata (alcune non le ho messe perché sono coinvolti nostri amici reali). Capo: io. Tema: elfi.

“Oh Laure’... te li vedi gli elfi?” Gli aveva chiesto Edo ridacchiando.

“No zi’, io vedo le nuvole rosa e i draghi intorno, e quell’albero laggiù c’ha tutte le foglie vicine.”

“In che senso, non ho capito.”

“So’ talmente vicine che le posso conta’! Una, due, quarantasette… venticinque!”

“Ma è lontano, e te non ce vedi da lont-- sto bidet è stato sempre viola?”

“Quale bidet Edoà.”

Edoardo si era alzato dal divano con uno scatto. “Cazzo Lauro, esce la melma dal bidet! Avemo intasato le fognature! Porcoggiudacazzo--”

“Oooh ma te stai tranquillo? Non c’è nessun bidet in questa piscina. Vie’ qui e rilassate co’ Lauretto tuo.” Una pausa di dieci minuti in cui tutto era rimasto immobile. “Non sei convinto?”

“Non molto, no.” Però si era calmato e si era steso per terra accanto a Lauro, accoccolandoglisi addosso. “Anche perché io me ricordavo che eravamo in salotto, no in piscina.”

“None, te dico che semo nella piscinetta dei cani, ce n’è uno che me s’è appena accollato, lo devi vede’ Edoà, è bellissimo, un po’ t’assomiglia!” Lauro non riusciva a smettere di ridere e fare grattini dietro le orecchie di quello che lui vedeva come un biondo Golden Retriever, ma era in realtà un biondo Edoardo, a cui però le coccoline non dispiacevano.

“Laurè, c’è sto elfo altissimo che me sta a riempi’ de carezze, te dispiace se pomiciamo ‘n attimo?”

“Ma figurate fratè, fai pure, io me faccio leccà la faccia da sto cucciolotto, amore mi’, ma quanto sei bello? Ma chi è il cane più bravo? Chi è?” Lauro l’elfo sghignazzava contento mentre il cane Edo tentava di infilargli la lingua in bocca. S’erano proprio trovati dentro a sto trip de funghetti.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T DO THIS AT HOME
> 
> Titolo da "Burro e marmellata" di Achille Lauro.


End file.
